


Small Town Secrets

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>District 13’s policy prohibiting co-workers from dating is well-known and non-negotiable, which is unfortunate for Peeta and Katniss. They’ve dated secretly for two years, hiding from prying eyes and avoiding facing the realities that threaten their relationship the best way they know how—sneaking into each other’s houses for illicit sex. Prompt: Thorns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town Secrets

Peeta rapped on the front door impatiently and shifted back and forth from his right foot to his left. He waited a few seconds before tapping again and tugged his forest green beanie down further over his blonde hair. The longer the door remained closed, the more worried he grew about being recognized, so he pulled his jacket hood up to hide his face. Thankfully, the late fall weather had given way to a frigid northern wind. It was barely November, yet snow flurries already filled the sky of the small Appalachian town.

 

“Where the hell is she?” he mumbled through gritted teeth. A moment later, the door swung open, and he sighed in relief. He pushed into the house and bumped the door shut before yanking her into his arms. In his eagerness, he knocked her backward into the wall and held her there with his body. He pulled the gloves from his hands and cupped her face in his palms. Before she could voice a protest, he covered her mouth with his and gently prodded her lips apart with his tongue.

 

“Katniss,” he hissed when she nibbled on his lower lip, and he fought to control himself even though he ached to grind his hips against hers.

 

“Sorry. I was in the back. I didn’t think you were ever going to get here,” she groaned and tugged him closer to her. “What took you so long?”

 

Peeta swept his eyes across her face and resisted an urge to pinch himself. He still couldn’t believe what they had was real, despite the number of times he’d found himself alone in her house with her.

 

“I had to be careful,” he explained. “The whole town was out tonight. Why aren’t they at home? It’s snowing.”

 

“Why aren’t _you_ at home?” she teased and yanked his hat off so she could run her fingers through his matted curls.

 

“Because I have a girlfriend to fuck,” he answered and swept her into his arms.

 

Katniss squealed as he hauled her across the living room and dumped her onto the couch. He ripped his jacket open and tossed his sweater to the side before she was able to right herself. He was already unbuckling his belt and sliding his zipper down by the time she slipped her fleece over her head and slid her leggings down past her hips. He barely registered the fire crackling in the gas fireplace and the game on the television as he fell to his knees and jerked her toward him.

 

“Hurry up,” she panted, and he groaned as his cock twitched.

 

Her nipples grazed his chest as he pressed her backward into the couch. He grunted as her thighs clasped his waist, and he felt her heat pressing against his abs. How had it only been a day since he was last buried inside her? It felt like months had passed since he’d been joined to her, their breaths matching as they bucked and thrust against each other.

 

“I’m ready, baby. Turn over for me?” he huffed as he spread his knees further to anchor himself. Katniss disentangled her arms from him and slid down his legs before bending over the couch. He pulled her ass tight against him and groaned lustily when his cock sank into her wet sheath.

 

“Oh shit,” she cursed and wriggled against him. She’d been hesitant the first time he’d taken her from behind, but the position had quickly become her favorite. After two years together, they hardly went more than day without him pressed against her back and the curve of her ass slapping against his hips. “Peeta, give me a second. You’re so… God, yes, you feel good.”

 

He bit his lower lip and held on until her groans turned to a sigh. After a few more seconds, she pushed back to signal she was ready and grabbed the back of the couch to hold herself steady. He drove into her, dropping his head to her shoulder at the sensation of the warm fluid on his dick, and prayed for stamina. He stroked her deliberately, in and out, until her walls began to pulse around him.

 

She arched under him and whimpered, “Faster, honey.”

 

His control snapped at her directive, and he lost himself to the moment. He slammed into her repeatedly, his skin slapping against hers as he disappeared inside her. He braced himself over her by balancing on his elbows and cupping her breasts in his palms. They shook and jiggled as he pounded into her, and he felt his abs tighten in anticipation.

 

He felt her squeeze around him, and filthy thoughts flooded his mind before erupting from him in a rush of dirty talk. Katniss responded to his suggestions with animalistic growls of agreement. She released the back of the couch with her right hand and reached between her legs to stroke her clit, causing him to spew a stream of expletives. Within seconds, her grunts changed to high pitched screeches, and she shuddered under him. He closed his eyes, reared back, and rammed into her as his cock pulsed. He groaned her name and shook as he poured into her.

 

When they’d quieted, he fell to his side and cuddled her against him. He swept the sweaty wisps of hair from her forehead and ran his hand over her dark braid. He loved the way her charcoal hair fell over her smooth skin, and he leaned down to press a soft caress to her shoulder.

 

“Well, I feel better,” he chuckled as endorphins flooded his bloodstream, and his limbs went limp.

 

“That was amazing,” she gasped, and he grinned at the flush of her skin and the dazed expression on her face.

 

“That’s what happens when you’re a damn tease at work. What were you thinking grabbing my junk in the stairwell? A student almost caught us.” He shook his head at her, unsure whether or not to admire or question her audacity.

 

“Damn small towns and the gossip that goes along with living in one,” she answered, but she didn’t seem at all sorry for what she’d done earlier in the day. “Peeta, let’s move. District 12 is only thirty minutes from here. We can both get jobs there or somewhere else and actually admit we’re together. It’s not like you can call what we’re doing dating anyway. We never leave the house together. We just fuck and sleep.”

 

“Dating. Yeah, that’s definitely not what we just did,” he chuckled. He groped behind him and dragged a blanket over them to ward off the evening’s chill. It wasn’t the smartest thing in the world to sit on the living room floor while completely naked with pieces of discarded clothing strewn across the room, but he had no intention of moving any time soon. The chance of Katniss receiving a visitor on a night reserved for his clandestine visit was slim to none, especially now that the sky had darkened to night and snow flurries continued.

 

It wasn’t that he wanted to sneak around, but District 13’s policy on dating between faculty members wasn’t going to change in the foreseeable future, not while Coin was the Principal and Snow the Superintendent of the Panem School Districts. For the time being, he and Katniss had to be careful if they didn’t want to face disciplinary action. The restrictions his employment placed on his personal life irked him, but the thought of being without the woman in his arms scared the hell out of him. He wasn’t prepared to lose his girlfriend or his career.

 

Peeta tightened his arm around her back and snuggled her closer against him. The touch of her bare skin to his felt like licks of velvet flames with every contact. He settled his cheek against the top of her head and forced himself to concentrate on the football game so he wouldn’t mount Katniss again and give her back a serious case of rug burn.

 

West Virginia’s defense seemed to be holding if the score for the Thursday night featured game was any indication. He’d gotten his BA there a decade before, and he’d been working in education since graduation. Two years ago, he’d taken a job in District 13 and met Katniss during the week of in-service before the school year began. He’d fallen fast and hard, but he’d had to carefully nurture a working relationship with her before she was willing to flaunt school policy and give into her attraction to him.

 

After several minutes, Katniss shifted and flipped the blanket onto his lap. She rose gracefully from her seated position and stood over him. Flames from the fireplace silhouetted her lithe form, and Peeta had a fleeting thought that she looked like a woman on fire.

 

“Where are you going? Come back,” he said plaintively.

 

She winked at him and turned to walk from the room. “Looks like the game’s well in hand. I know somewhere else that’s a little more comfortable than the floor.”

 

“Oh yeah?” he called after her. “Where’s that?”

 

“My bed. Come join me. You should be recovered by now.”

 

He almost tripped over his own feet in his rush to join her, but he wasn’t prepared when he reached her bedroom. She must have had the negligee waiting since she’d already donned it and perched herself on the pile of pillows against her headboard. The sheer lace gown shimmered against her tawny skin, and his mouth watered at the sight of her in the rust colored nightie.

 

“Holy…” he sputtered as his mouth fell open. She’d unwound her braid, and her ebony hair flowed around her shoulders. The dark tresses cradled her small frame, and he wanted to bury his hands in the waves and brand her body with his lips.

 

She crooked her finger at him, but she didn’t need to beckon to get him to respond. He slipped onto his side next to her, tilted her head back, and prodded her mouth open with a fierce kiss. His hand trailed along the inside of her firm thighs before he buried his fingers inside her. He swallowed her cry and stroked her deliberately, caressing her intimately to elicit uncontrolled yelps that made him so hard it almost hurt.

 

He didn’t stop until she went limp against him. By that point, her voice was so high pitched it was almost silent as she rocked into him. He curved his fingers inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb, intent on driving her to completion several more times before he had to leave for the night. His lips felt bruised from kissing her so hard, but he couldn’t stop. He had an unwelcome sinking sensation that if he let her go, she’d slip away from him forever.

 

Katniss’ quivered beneath him, moaning her satisfaction and greedily accepting everything he lavished upon the woman he loved. She tightened and tensed until she bowed her back and came with a sigh. Before she could relax, he threw her leg over his shoulder and cleaned her with his tongue. He nuzzled into her, desperate for her scent and the intimate connection to her.

 

She clawed at his back with one hand and gripped his hair with the other. Babbling incoherently, she thrashed her head back and forth as he lapped at her. He could tell she’d reached her threshold when she clamped her thighs tight against him and released a string of profanity. Despite knowing her body had peaked, Peeta kept going until she begged him to stop.

 

When he finally pulled away, he sat back on his haunches and observed his girlfriend. A post-coital glow covered her face and neck and licked along her collarbone. Her nipples pointed sharply under the translucent fabric of her teddy, and his hand ached to fondle them. Her chest heaved as she fought to regain her breath, and her supple legs were splayed so she was still exposed to him. Peeta grabbed his hardened cock and tugged. He groaned at the sensation and blushed when Katniss peeked an eye open and saw him jacking off to her.

 

“Don’t stop, honey,” she encouraged gently when he hesitated. “I love watching you.” His eyes fluttered at her admission, and he gripped himself more firmly.

 

“Lie down. Relax,” she directed, and he obeyed. He slumped toward her and settled on his back alongside her warmth. Her hand cradled his, and together they tugged and pulled until he was near the precipice.

 

“Katniss,” he whimpered as he felt the absence of her hand. 

 

He jerked his eyes open but barely had time to register that she’d moved to straddle him before she slid down his shaft. The sight of her riding him drove him wild. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she ground onto him, and her perky tits bounced and jiggled under the filmy fabric. He reached for them to squeeze and mold them with his hands. When he brushed the taut peaks with his thumbs, she whined and lurched above him.

 

It only took a few more minutes before he surrendered. Deep grunts flew from his throat as she milked his climax to completion. She fell next to him and kissed his neck softly as his heart beat erratically. When he’d recovered his breath, she brought up the conversation they’d both been avoiding other than through a few flippant remarks to disguise the severity of their situation.

 

“I don’t want you to leave. Stay with me tonight,” she begged, and her vulnerability broke his heart.

 

He heaved a sigh and tried to comfort her. “Baby, you know I would if I could, but we can’t risk someone seeing me leave your house in the morning.”

 

“What else do I have to do to make it worth it for you to stay?” she pled. Unshed tears thickened her tongue so that he could barely hear her sob, “Please stay with me.”

 

He almost hated himself, but he forced himself to say, “I’ll stay as long as I can.” What he wanted was to promise her forever and always.

 

Katniss turned away from him and curled into herself. He tried to comfort her, but he knew there wasn’t anything he could do to make her completely happy without risking their relationship becoming the focus of the town gossips. With her back pressed tightly to his chest, he stroked her arm and hair until she fell into a restless sleep.

 

Peeta lay awake as his mind attempted to work through the thorny situation he’d created for himself and the woman he longed to be with every moment. He’d been so enamored with her that he’d pursued her relentlessly after he took the job in her school district. He hadn’t bothered to think past what would happen if they actually built a relationship. Unfortunately, they couldn’t keep refusing to acknowledge the very real truth that they were flirting with disaster. The next time he came to see her, they’d need to make a decision, but tonight he just wanted to hold her until he had to sneak out into the frigid night and spend the rest of it in his own bed alone.

 

He set his phone’s alarm for 3:00 a.m. and fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares. Not even the feel of her in his arms could drive away the terror of losing her to the prying eyes of a small town.


End file.
